<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《我一生的故事》 by fangnian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247347">《我一生的故事》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian'>fangnian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 队长咕哒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>向特德蒋先生致敬。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《我一生的故事》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>→队长视角，第一人称警告。<br/>第二人称的你是咕哒子。<br/>向特德蒋先生致敬。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>我最敬重的先生正要问我这个问题，这个于你我的一生而言无比重要的问题。</p><p>和煦的光穿过花园里幽静的回廊，汉白玉搭建的长廊上方是丛生的爬山虎，只见一片生机勃发的绿，阳光流淌在深深浅浅的一片绿色中，仿佛在流动。</p><p>我端坐在椅子上，有条不紊地泡好茶，按照先生的喜好加了方糖和奶，递给先生，再给自己倒了一杯。</p><p>先生道了一声谢谢，他垂下眼眸，吹了吹琥珀色的茶水，轻啜了一口。</p><p>“基尔什，你决定好了吗？”</p><p>“是的，我已经决定好了。”</p><p>我无比肯定地回答。</p><p>这是个和往常一样平静的午后，但却又不平凡，因为我做了决定，Norns也许就是在这一刻就编织好了命运之网。①</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我把这个故事简明扼要地说与你听，你停下为维卓尔蒂整理领巾的动作，将她抱起来，笑着走进了我。</p><p>你说：“如果你没有去迦勒底的话，那你早就已经在时钟塔开创第十三个学科了。”</p><p>我接过了小小的维卓尔蒂，她欢乐地笑着，扑腾的小手拍打在我的脸上，她的力气大概是继承了你，拍打在皮肤上发出巨大的啪啪声。</p><p>我面不改色地拒绝了你想要接回维卓尔蒂的手，“可是这样，我就无法遇见你了。”</p><p>你红着脸踮起脚尖，吻在我的下巴上。</p><p>而我不满这个吻的位置，低下头轻而易举地掠过你红润的唇。</p><p>……维卓尔蒂的小手一同拍打上我们的脸上。</p><p>这是我第一次质疑自己，为了生下女儿而与那些人周旋那么久，到底值不值得。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我知道故事是如何结束的，我也时常思索故事是如何开始的，也许是在雷夫·莱诺尔·佛劳洛斯引起的迦勒底大爆炸中，也许是在我答应与异星神合作的那一刻起？</p><p>我不得而知。</p><p>“说起来，关于印度异闻带运营失败，我没有收到过任何处分哦？”</p><p>我回过神来。</p><p>“随你喜欢地处分吧，沃戴姆。”</p><p>会议结束了，佩佩隆奇诺却并没有走。</p><p>“不，我并没有处置你的权利。”</p><p>“希望你不要误会，佩佩。”</p><p>异星神的巫女还在一旁注视着一切，我平静而又淡漠地回答他。</p><p>“我们都是隐匿者同僚，我没有处分你的权限。”</p><p>“但这样我无法安心啊，那我就把大令咒交给你了，好好使用吧。”</p><p>“不，不至于此，无需交付大令咒，我身为大令咒管理者已经是A组时期的事了。”</p><p>我垂眸。</p><p>“如何使用，就交给你来判断吧。”</p><p>“奥菲利亚是使用了大令咒而死去……马里斯比利所长打从一开始就是这么打算着把我们聚集在一起吧？”</p><p>还是一如既往地敏锐呢，佩佩，这个问题我无法回答。</p><p>“看不起也无妨，毕竟你的推测是对的。”</p><p>“说我看不起什么的，才是失理吧，沃戴姆。你的沉默就是最诚实的回答啊。”</p><p>“真是，你坚实的内心无论何时都人我震惊，这种情况下你也能发自内心地笑出来。”</p><p>是的，我知道，他就是这样的人，在拯救人理烧却的路途中也是这样。</p><p>“嘛，我只要这一点可骄傲的了，与其说是泰然自若不如说是自暴自弃哦。”</p><p>佩佩说。</p><p>“重要的是『现在活着的自己』和『今后该做什么』吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>维卓尔蒂精力旺盛，一刻不停地折腾我，我回过神，目光穿过她的发丝，六岁半的阿尔迦勒斯已经能自己穿好衣服了，衬衫马甲和西装裤，再加上一件白色披风和西装外套就几乎与我一模一样。</p><p>你蹲下身为他系上蝴蝶结领带，笑着在他额头上落下一个吻。</p><p>“今天的阿尔迦勒斯也很帅气哦。”</p><p>阿尔迦勒斯羞涩了一下，然后牢牢地牵住了你的手。</p><p>“妈妈今天也很漂亮。”</p><p>我怀里的维卓尔蒂放弃了扯下我纽扣的想法，兴奋不已地朝她哥哥招手，但我不能把她放下去，她还不会走路。</p><p>“妈妈、阿尔——”</p><p>并且连她兄长的全名都叫不好。</p><p>“阿尔”这个称呼一开始让你愣了愣，而后反应过来的你有些哭笑不得。</p><p>我揉了揉你的脑袋，我知道的，你一直把那位亚瑟王称之为“阿尔”。</p><p>确认了所有人都整装待发后，我们便出发了。</p><p>这所一次难得的聚会，昔日A组的各位和时钟塔的君主埃尔梅罗二世及他的学生格蕾和埃尔梅罗的正统继承人莱尼丝——她和埃尔梅罗二世都是你的老师。</p><p>佩佩和卡多克站在埃尔梅罗庄园的门口，我们下车后佩佩就迎了上来。</p><p>“哦，维卓尔蒂，我亲爱的小公主。”</p><p>佩佩双手伸向小小的维卓尔蒂，而她也顺从举着双臂伸向他。</p><p>我余光督见玛修跑出了庭院，而你丢下了正在与你交谈的卡多克，不管不顾地奔向她，留下阿尔迦勒斯真挚地为你向卡克多道歉。</p><p>“真是让人感动啊。”</p><p>佩佩抱着维卓尔蒂一脸感慨地望着你们。</p><p>“算了，没关系。”</p><p>“她们已经很久没见了。”</p><p>卡多克蹲下身揉了揉阿尔迦勒斯的金发，“何况你父母有多不靠谱我一直都知道，也习惯了。”</p><p>说着他的目光在我和远处的你之间巡回，“解决特异点还要靠画同人志……”</p><p>意识到他要说什么的我飞快地转身，果不其然，卡多克咬牙切齿地对一脸茫然的阿尔迦勒斯吐槽我的黑历史。</p><p>“七十二页原稿一键不保存！沃戴姆你个不靠谱的混蛋！还我肝来！”</p><p>“嘛，你的黑眼圈已经这么重了，多一个肝和少一个肝也没有区别吧？”</p><p>阿尔迦勒斯不明所以：“卡多克叔叔需要一个肝脏吗？”</p><p>“不是那个肝啊！”</p><p>卡多克痛苦地捂住脸，佩佩和维卓尔蒂的欢声笑语成了背景音。</p><p>“你们一家都是来克我的是吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“抱歉卡多克！话说到一半但是有飞龙！”</p><p>我望着天空中逼近的龙群。</p><p>“哈！？这刚打倒一骑从者啊！？魔力体力都已经空空如也了！”</p><p>卡多克拉着我拔腿就跑。</p><p>“哦呀。是这样吗。我还多少有些余裕。”</p><p>“好好，这样啊！精英的魔术回路那么多真是叫人羡慕！”</p><p>他一边说着一边回头看。</p><p>“可恶，怎么回事啊这飞龙的数量……天空都被埋没了是在开玩笑吗？老套的好莱坞电影都不会这么拍！仅仅御主两人该怎么处理啊……！”</p><p>“就是啊！法国人不应该拍点更情绪化的题材吗！”</p><p>我绞尽脑汁地回答他。</p><p>“你那拙劣的玩笑也是！不用刻意迎合我的兴趣！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许这就是阶级克制……？</p><p>我情不自禁地这样想到。</p><p>阿尔迦勒斯牵上卡多克的手，炸毛的卡多克因为他的举动平静了下来。</p><p>“卡多克叔叔，我有一个问题。”</p><p>“……你说。”</p><p>“是关于费马原理的。它的一些东西让我感到奇怪，但我不能正确指出那是什么。只是它不像是物理法则。”</p><p>提起这些理论性质的东西让卡多克有点兴奋，他看起来是想抱起阿尔迦勒斯进入埃尔梅罗庄园，找他们要一盒粉笔和黑板。</p><p>我从你的手提包里掏出了本子和笔递给他，我当然知道阿尔迦勒斯只是寻一个借口，他害怕我和卡多克起冲突。</p><p>事实上大可不必，这是我与你和他的常规相处模式。但是孩子的好意我并不忍心拒绝。</p><p>我把目光投向你后才发现，你已经抛下了我和一双儿女拉着你亲爱的后辈直接奔向埃尔梅罗二世……</p><p>佩佩看向我的目光好像带着怜悯。</p><p>卡多克蹲下身在空白的纸页上画了图解。</p><p>“好，这是一条光线从空气射进水中所走的路线。在碰到水面前，光线沿着直线前进；水有不同的折射率，所以光改变了前进方向。你以前听过这个，对吗？”</p><p>阿尔迦勒斯点点头，“当然。”</p><p>“现在关于光所走路线有个有趣的性质。这条路线是这两点之间可能的最快的路线。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>阿尔迦勒斯低头看向他画的图解。</p><p>“想象一下，光线沿着这条路线前进。”</p><p>他在图解中加了条虚线。</p><p>“这条假想中的路线比光实际走的路线要短。但是光在水中前进的速度比在空气中小，而这条假想的路线的很大一部分是在水中的，所以光沿着这条假想的路线所花的时间要比沿着实际路线要长。”</p><p> “好，我明白了。”</p><p>“现在想象一下，假设光沿和另一条路线前进。”</p><p>他画了第二条虚线。</p><p> “这条路线减少了在水中的比例，但总长增加了。光沿着这条假想的路线所花的时间也要比沿着实际路线要长。”</p><p>卡多克放下笔，手指指着纸上的图解，“任何假想的路线都比实际的要花更多的时间。换一句话说，光线走的路线是最有可能走得最快的一条。这就是费马原理的最小时间律。”</p><p>阿尔迦勒底斯更加蒙了。</p><p>“那光如何知道自己要去哪里？它怎么知道距离目的地的最短路程？”</p><p>卡多克突然卡了壳，他蠕动嘴唇，半天也吐不出一个字来。</p><p>我突然回想起我的幼年，也是像阿尔迦勒斯这样与各种理论和魔术书相伴。对于阿尔迦勒斯的学习方面你从来不插手，放心地全部交给我，美曰其名“沃戴姆家的未来就交予你了”。</p><p>我知道你只是不想让自己头秃，于是就来迫害我了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“目的论？”</p><p>我放下手里的报告。</p><p>“怎么突然有兴趣问这个？”</p><p>你抱着一本书，一手指着我们家巨大的图书馆抱怨，“你塞进去的小说我都看完了，闲来无事就找一些其他能看得懂的书，”你扬了扬手中的《目的论》，愁眉苦脸的，“但是我错了，哲学真的不适合我。”</p><p>我想了想，经过网友们的推荐，这个月下单的书有托马斯·曼的《魂断威尼斯》，马塞尔·普鲁斯特的《追忆似水年华》，安妮·赖斯的《夜访吸血鬼》，曼努艾尔·普伊格的《蜘蛛女之吻》，以及森茉莉的《恋人们的森林》，但是因为亚马逊的快递延迟，导致这些书还没到。</p><p>“韦伯老师说得对，也许我真的没有什么魔术方面的天赋……等等，如果阿尔迦勒斯遗传了我那该怎么办？你们沃戴姆家的未来不是完蛋了吗？”</p><p>我的目光飘向躺在婴儿床里的阿尔迦勒斯。</p><p>“教导魔术这方面我会尽全力的。”我顿了顿，“我也并没有对你魔术方面的天赋抱有过多大的期待。”</p><p>——所以你不必担心。</p><p>你面带微笑锤了我一拳，转身就走。</p><p>虽然不明白哪里惹了你不快，但我知道如果你没消气的话今晚我就要睡书房了。</p><p>于是我拉住了你的手，把你拉入了我的怀里。</p><p>我的下巴刚好可以搁在你的肩窝处，柔软的橘色发丝扫过我的耳畔，有点凉又有点痒。</p><p>你在我怀里扑腾，头发蹭成鸟窝似的毛茸茸的一团，你拼命用头去顶我的下巴，却又在我低头吻上你的发旋后安静了下来。</p><p>我决定以最常见的物理现象来解释。</p><p>“光的折射，你知道吧？”</p><p>“嗯，把一根筷子插入水中，筷子看起来会像‘折断’了一样。”</p><p>“是的，从前的理解是因为水的密度比空气要大。水和空气是不同的物质，所以光进入水中的瞬间就会改变路径，但其实并不是真正的原因。</p><p>真正的原因，是时间。</p><p>当光进入水中，传播速度变慢了，如果光仍然按照原来的直线走下去的话，它到达目的地的时间就会变长，所以光改变了路径。</p><p>它选了一条时间最短的路，以便能更快到达它的目的地。这个原理被成为费马原理的最少时间律。”</p><p>“为什么呢？光又是如何知道最短的路线呢？它如何走？”</p><p>你摇头，“假若按人类行为学来说，光得检验每条可能的路线并计算每条路线需要花费多少时间。”</p><p>我在就近在纸巾上画了图解。</p><p>“那样做的话，”我继续道，“光线得知道目的在哪儿。假如目的地在某某地方，最快的路线就会不同。”</p><p>你继续低头看着纸巾上的图解，有些似懂非懂，“在光开始移动前，它得事先知道所有这一切，对吗？”</p><p>“没错，”我肯定道，“光线不能沿着老路前进，然后再在后来返回。因为引起这样行为的路线不是最快的。所以光必须在一开始就已经做好了全部的计算，这就相当于目的论。”</p><p>我在心中暗想，在光线能够选择它移动的方向前，它已经知道它最终会在那里结束。</p><p> </p><p>佩佩抱怨站在门口阳光太晒，已经抱着维卓尔蒂进了庄园，而我同样蹲下身向阿尔迦勒斯解释，</p><p>“你习惯于用起因和结果来思考光的折射：光照到水面上是起因，方向的变化是结果。你认为费马原理听上去很古怪，因为它是以目的的形式来描述光的行为。它就像是光线的指挥官，‘你应该将抵达目的的时间最小化或最大化。’”</p><p>卡多克嘟囔着：“不亏是天文系的高材生。”</p><p>“这是物理法则的一个老问题。人类在17世纪费马原理第一次成形时就一直在谈论它。普朗克写了好几卷。本质是，普通的物理法则的表述是具有因果关系的，而像费马原理的可变法则具有目的性，几乎是目的论。”</p><p>我站起身拍了拍他的脑袋。</p><p>“物理宇宙是一个完美的模糊话语法组成的语言。每个物理事件是一句可以用两种不同方式讲的话语，一个是因果论，一个是目的论，两者都有效，没有一个是不符合的，不管什么背景下。”</p><p>阿尔迦勒斯点点头，似懂非懂，看向我的眼神中带着崇拜和孺慕。</p><p>我牵住他的手和卡多克一起进入埃尔梅罗的庄园。</p><p>女人们的清亮的笑声穿过了花园，率先抵达至我们的耳边。</p><p>“前辈过去经常在梦里失踪呢。”</p><p>“哈哈，那也是没办法的事啊，在梦里解决特异点什么的，已经习惯了呢。”</p><p>“从某种角度来说，可以梦境当做异世界的入口哦。”</p><p>异世界的入口吗？</p><p>我眨了眨眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>魔术师通常不会做没有意义的梦。</p><p>我看见较之自己明显成熟了许多的“我”站在一片雪原中，光被封锁，时已顿行。在那里，“我”将自己掩埋于黑暗。</p><p>一切都在停止中荏苒。没有重点的星之运河中，除“我”之外的一切都断绝停怠。</p><p>然后，不知道发生了什么，“我”举高起手杖，转瞬挥下，动作轻巧，却又沉重如山峦一般，劈开了黑幕。剧烈的疼痛席卷而来，我和“我”意识仿佛要就此消散。</p><p>这点痛苦不算什么，“我”告诉我，这份疼痛和孤独，都是为了以肉身到达根源所付出的代价。“我”说，还真比不上七次复生的痛苦。</p><p>“——”</p><p>来自底层的呼声沸腾，试图撼动宇宙的恒态。那是几乎烧断视网膜神经的负载。</p><p>在那尽头，我看到了光。</p><p>一瞥之下，过去与未来轰然同时并至，我的意识成为长达半个世纪的灰烬，时间未至已成灰。一瞥间五十年诸般纷纭并发眼底，我的一生尽在其中。还有，你的余生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>选择命运是困难的，而我也明知自己是被因果限制的，是被目的牵引的。</p><p>就像一道光，看似弯曲，却是笔直的追随自己的目标而去。</p><p>迎向已知的命运，完成预定的悲喜剧。</p><p>这是多么的不自由，却又是多么的自由。</p><p>最终，从现在起的许多年后，我知道我无法真正地阻止人理烧却，我的破神计划会失败，知道我终将死去，从一开始我就知道结局，但我选定了自己要走的路，也就是未来的必经之路。我循路而前，也许是满怀喜悦，也许是满怀痛苦。我的未来，它究竟会达成最小化，还是最大化呢？</p><p>我正想着这个问题，马里斯比利，我最敬重的老师，他告诉我。</p><p>“并非自地球仰望宇宙群星的天文台，而是为了自虚空俯瞰地球之一切而建成的天文台——迦勒底，基尔什，你知道这意味着什么。”</p><p>他接过我的茶轻啜了一口，他询问我，视线却并没有落在我身上。</p><p>“基尔什，你决定好了吗？”</p><p>我无比坚定地回答：“是的，我已经决定好了。”</p><p>我想要与A组的大家一起拯救人理，与他们增进理解，知晓他们的人生。哪怕知晓一切不过是泡沫之梦，造就成果后便会消失的幻影，那片铭记艰苦而饱含意义的旅途的，只有我一人。</p><p> </p><p>……我也同样期待着与你的相遇。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>①北欧神话中的命运三女神<br/>②所有关于费马定理的最少时间律的理解都摘自百科和《你一生的故事》<br/>③关于根源的描写参考了《魔夜》</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>